


Fashionable Space-Age Medical Professionals

by Eliyes



Category: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Gen, Nurse Bobby Drake, Pop Culture, Slice of Life, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you know, eventually they will need nurses in space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionable Space-Age Medical Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal June 13, 2009.

 

Bobby just barely managed to close the apartment door behind him and toe off his shoes before faceplanting onto the bed, still dressed in his Mighty Mouse-patterned scrubs.

Angelica didn't even look up from her laptop, just sipped her tea before asking, "Rough day?"

"Tell me again why I decided to become a nurse?" he groaned into the mattress.

"Something about compassion for your fellow man, I think it was."

"Oh. Yeah. That." It seemed to take a massive amount of effort just to bring his arms up to pillow under his head. "Maybe I should have gone with my original career plan."

"Oh? What was that?"

"Astronaut."

"Oh," she said, voice full of amusement. "Well, you know, eventually they will need nurses in space."

He grunted.

"And you know, you've got the legs to pull of that 'Nurse Chapel' look." She patted the back of his thigh.

"Mmmm, Majel Barrett." He wriggled and managed to turn his head to look at her speculatively. "It's too bad they didn't have Doctor Crusher in a minidress; you're already a redhead and you rock the labcoat look --"

She whapped him in the head with a pillow before he could finish his sentence -- but he'd made her laugh, and felt a little better.


End file.
